Deadpool 2
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) Supporting Characters: * Dopinder * Vanessa Carlysle * Weasel * Blind Al * X-Men ** Colossus (Peter Rasputin) ** Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Ellie Phimister) ** Yukio * X-Force ** Cable (Nathan Summers) ** Firefist (Russell Collins) ** Bedlam ** Vanisher ** Zeitgeist ** Shatterstar ** Domino (Neena Thurman) ** Peter Antagonists: * The Headmaster * Juggernaut Other Characters: * Logan * Deadpool's father * Buck * X-Men ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Quicksilver (Peter Maximoff) * Black Tom Cassidy * Hawkeye * Winter Soldier * Comic book Cable * Weapon XI (Wade Wilson) * Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) * Col. William Stryker, Jr. * Thanos * Ryan Reynolds Races and Species: * Mutants * Humans Locations: * Earth-TRN414 Items: * Vehicles: * | Plot = Deadpool forms a team called the X-Force to protect a young mutant from Cable. | Cast = * Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool / Wade Wilson ** Reynolds additionally provided the voice and facial motion capture for Juggernaut. }} * Josh Brolin as Cable / Nathan Summers * Morena Baccarin as Vanessa * Julian Dennison as Russell * Zazie Beetz as Domino / Neena Thurman * T. J. Miller as Weasel * Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead / Ellie Phimister * Jack Kesy as the film's antagonist * Stefan Kapičić as Colossus / Peter Rasputin * Karan Soni as Dopinder * Leslie Uggams as Blind Al * Terry Crews as Bedlam * Rob Delaney as Peter * Lewis Tan as Shatterstar * Bill Skarsgård as Zeitgeist * Shioli Kutsuna as Yukio * Eddie Marsan as The Headmaster | Notes = * Tim Miller, who directed the first Deadpool film, was expected to return to direct the sequel, until he left due to creative differences, and was replaced by David Leitch. * 20th Century Fox announced the June 1, 2018 release date for Deadpool 2 in April 2017, alongside several other movies, including The New Mutants and X-Men: Dark Phoenix, but was later pushed up to May 18, 2018. * On October 14th, 2017, it was announced that this film along with X-Men: Dark Phoenix, had both wrapped filming. | Trivia = * The film's earliest drafts set it roughly five years after the first movie, and featured Deadpool as a father. According to Ryan Reynolds himself, "by page 1.5, it was totally untenable" and the idea was dropped. }} * The X-Men's cameo was directed by X-Men: Dark Phoenix director Simon Kingberg. The characters were filmed in that movie's set in Montreal, and then they were inserted in Deadpool 2 via green screen. }} * The movie's mid-credit scenes of Deadpool travelling through time originally ended with Wade killing an infant Adolf Hitler. According to co-writer Rhett Reese, this idea was dropped due to the belief it was too harsh to have Deadpool kill a baby. }} * A preliminary idea for the mid-credits scenes was to show more X-Force recruitment interviews, with one of the interviewees tentatively being Chris Evans reprising the role of the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer films. }} Gallery Images Neena Thurman (Earth-TRN414) 001.jpg|Domino (Zazie Beetz) Neena Thurman (Earth-TRN414) 002.jpg|Domino (Zazie Beetz) Nathan Summers (Earth-TRN414) 001.png|Cable (Josh Brolin) Nathan Summers (Earth-TRN414) 002.jpg|Cable (Josh Brolin) Deadpool 2 poster 020.jpg Videos Trailers Deadpool, Meet Cable Deadpool 2 The Trailer Deadpool 2 The Final Trailer Teasers Deadpool's "Wet on Wet" Teaser | Links = *Marvel films }} Category:20th Century Fox